Talk:Construct
I have to question the usage of the term constructs here to include so many types of beings. I only recall "constructs" being used to refer to heavily artificial beings, like Punch and Judy. If I'm wrong it would be helpfull to actually have some citations to where various people and creature types were refered to as constructs --Undomelin 21:18, August 25, 2010 (UTC) : The official glossary defines construct as "usually organic creations, Frankenstein-type monsters, etc.". That doesn't provide precise guidance, but the "usually" implies that some constructs are not organic creations. Argadi 23:15, August 25, 2010 (UTC) It's highly likely that Klaus is halfway between a patch job and a frankenstein, considering that it's hinted that Klaus and his two/three brothers were involved in a lab accident, and that Klaus was all the remaining bits put together. Also, revives need two subcategories for revives with original brain - supposedly the actual person, but with some religious/social/psychological issues attached - and revives with no original brains, who are basically pod persons. -Vikingkingq I thought we needed some suitable maniacal quotes. :Type I: Revives - dead, brought back to life. -''I guess we can't punish Victor for bringing Sparky back from the dead.'' Tim Burton's Frankenweenie :Type II: Patch jobs - dead, repaired with spare parts, brought back to life. -''They'll fix you. They fix everything.'' Paul Verhoven's RoboCop :Type III: Frankensteins - built from parts of dead, brought to life. -''LIFE! DO YOU HEAR ME? GIVE MY CREATION... LIFE!'' Mel Brooks' Young Frankenstein :Type IV: Freaks - never dead, parts surgically added. Smithers, fetch some surgical tools... and some ether... -Matt Groening's The Simpsons: Treehouse of Horror II part 3: If I Only Had a Brain :Type V: Hydes - altered by some process: Here, drink this. -Cute, but I hope somebody comes up with something better. :Type VI: Anthros - animal forms with human level (not that THAT means much) brain power. -''We are men because the Father has made us men!'' John Frankenheimer's "The Island of Doctor Moreau :Type VII: Scratchbuilds - new, never-before-seen forms of life. -Need one here. :Type VIII: Sideshows - not much different. Extra large or small; minor alterations such as added horns or abnormal color, i.e. unicorns or pink cats. -''One of us! Gooble gobble, gooble gobble! One of us! One of us!'' Tod Browning's Freaks :Type IX: Borgs - clank-construct combos. -''We can rebuild him. We have the technology. We can make him better than he was. Better...stronger...faster.'' The Six Million Dollar Man :Type X: Hybrids - construct falling into more than one basic category, i.e. type IV/VI. :Type XI: WTF - catchall for every thing that DOESN'T fit any category. :Kalaong 22:28, 12 July 2008 (UTC) : :The guy walking behind Agatha here, is most likely a rebuilt veteran of the recent wars. Medical science in our universe was helped along dramatically by the Napoleanic Wars. There is no reason to think that this is lost on the Professors Foglio. Billy Catringer 04:13, August 26, 2010 (UTC) : :This actually needs refinement. For instance, in which category do we place Doctor Dimitri Vapnoople? XI: WTF? The trouble with that is that we know precisely why he is suffering from the condtion he is in. He is never going to fully recover from whatever it was the Baron did to him. The Baron was not being cruel either. Doctor Dimitri Vapnoople had to have done something that called for the ultimate punishment. Something quite beyond creating Krosp I. BTW, suggest changing Type XI to Type I. That way we will not find ourselves losing Type XI or constantly having to change its number. Billy Catringer 21:29, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Change suggestion The following note was added to the Type XI section: (Edit: Wouldn't Von Pinn be a TIII, and the Hoomhoffers TVIII's?) The comment was made by a user who was not logged in. I have no opinion on the issue. Argadi 13:41, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Structural reorganization I couldn't stand looking at this page anymore as it was, so I reorganized it. And I took out all the &*@%# blockquote tags. I really don't think this page at all is useful, but I'm willing to let it live now. ;-) -- William Ansley (talk) 18:50, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Type II and Type III Are these distinct enough to regard as truly separate types? Perhaps they should be merged. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 18:49, March 23, 2017 (UTC)